


Hot Pants Guy

by shiotasnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Texting, based off that one tweet that went viral, bokuto koutarou is in good shape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiotasnagisa/pseuds/shiotasnagisa
Summary: So, a tweet went viral about some guy begging another to switch pants so the first guy could survive chem lab.My friend Kylie mentioned it would be a great bokuroo au. Here we are





	Hot Pants Guy

**New message**

**From: Akaashi :D!**

_Boktuo-san, where are you?_

Bokuto flipped his phone out of his pocket while running. He was so late. He was so _so_ late. He thought about texting Akaashi back, but he was only, like, two minutes from the science building anyway. He kept on running, writing a mental note to himself to never take an 8am ever again.

7:58am.

That’s what the clock read when Bokuto strolled in, trying not to look like he just ran through campus. He made eye contact with Akaashi and gave him a little wave before heading over to his best friend. But, something about Akaashi’s face made Bokuto stop. _“What?”_ Bokuto mouthed. Akaashi just pointed to his legs. Bokuto looked down at himself, but all he saw were the shorts he was wearing. He was even had sneakers on, so he didn’t know what the problem was.

Wait, did he just say he was wearing shorts?

Bokuto froze in place. He looked up at Akaashi in panic, wondering what to do. Akaashi looked at him and shrugged, pointing to his wrist telling him he’s short on time. _Shit_ , Bokuto thought. He cannot miss this lab, his coach would kill him. He also cannot, under any circumstances, wear shorts in chemistry lab. His mind was buzzing, trying to figure out what his next move would be. _Oh god, I have to go back and change!_

With that, Bokuto spun on his heals and sprinted back towards his dorm. The clock said 8:00am. He had ten minutes until the lab door would lock.

Thank goodness Bokuto was an athlete, because the amount of running he’s had to do since he woke up- 20 minutes ago, mind you- was appalling. He was about halfway home, so he took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 8:03am. He would never make it.

“Oh fuck, what do I do?!” Bo mumbled to himself. He was in ultimate panic mode. Last ditch efforts were only acceptable from now on. And that’s when he saw him, black hair sticking up in different directions. His saving grace.

It was a guy, about Bo’s height, wearing sweats. He needed those sweats, so Bokuto sprinted over.

“Dude! Hey!” Bo yelled at the black haired man. Startled, the tall man looked over and pointed at himself. He looked like he just woke up. “Yeah you!” Bokuto caught up to the man and put a hand on his shoulder. “I- haaa, I, PHEW” Bokuto bent over trying to catch his breath.

“You good, man?” the man asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m-wooo, I’m okay. Just a lot of running. Okay. So. I, uh, need your pants.”

“Wait, what?!” The man exclaimed, taking a step back. Bokuto stood up straight and tried to make eye contact. Akaashi said that helps make people listen to you.

“Yeah, please man, we can change. I really need your pants, trust me.”

Bo looked at him with sincerity, trying to read him. The man looked visibly annoyed, or freaked out, or, wait, was he blushing? It was then that Bo realized this man was incredibly attractive. His eyes were like a cat, analytical and questioning, and a beautiful yellow-gold color. His hair was a mess, _but it was cute_ , Bo thought. It looked soft, too. Bokuto even noticed the man’s arms, toned and tanned. He was doomed, but he still needed his pants. _Stay focused_ ,Bokuto yelled to himself

“Look dude, please trust me, my name is Bokuto Koutarou and I’m late for my chemisty lab and I cannot wear shorts, so I really need your pants.” Bokuto practically begged. There was a bit of a pause after this. Bokuto was antsy, knowing he was on a time limit, but he didn’t want to rush the man. Another look, and Bokuto thought the man looked apprehensive, but he nodded towards the nearest building anyway. “Al….right, we can change in the bathrooms in the library.”

“BRO!! You are a life saver, thank you!” Bokuto jumped up and down. He could have sworn he saw the other man blush again, and decided to think about how cute that was later.

**********************************************************************

 

8:09am

“I’m here!” Bokuto exclaimed while stumbling through the classroom doors. “Sorry I’m late professor.”

“It’s quite alright, Bokuto-san. Please make your way over to your lab table.”

Bokuto bowed slightly, and made his way over to Akaashi. The look on Akaashi’s face was priceless. The smaller boy whispered, “How, in God’s name, did you get those pants.”

“Oh, these? Some hot guy gave them to me.”

“Wh-what?!” Akaashi almost yelled.

“Akaashi-san. Do you have something to share with the class?”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.” Akaashi said, embarrassment written all over his face. Bokuto chuckled next to him, “I’ll tell you all about it after class”.

Slyly, Bo took out his phone. He had to thank the hot pants man for saving his grade.

**New message**

**To: Hot Pants Guy**

_I made it! You saved my ass, thank you so much._

_Let me know how I owe you. I could give you some money if you like???_

Bokuto thought about how he would love to take pants guy out for coffee as a treat, but he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. _That would be too forward_ , he thought as his phone buzzed.

**New message**

**From: Hot Pants Guy**

_Haha. Glad I could help. I would really just like my pants back._

Right, of course, he just wants his pants back. _He doesn’t want to take you out and fall in love with you and live happily ever after. This isn’t an anime_ , Boktuo thought to himself. Just as he was about to type back, another text came in

**From: Hot Pants Guy**

_Or, if it’s not too much, how ‘bout you buy me a coffee…_

“Oh my god,” Bokuto whispered. _Bold,_ he thought. Akaashi looked at him, about to scold him for texting in lab, when Bokuto showed him the message, a smirk on his face.

“Well, he is literally in your phone as “Hot Pants Guy” You have to go for it.” Akaashi laughed, “I don’t know how these things always happen to you. Where is my hot pants guy?”

“Forget to wear pants to lab next week, and maybe he’ll come along,” Bokuto joked. Akaashi was right, though, as always. He had to go for it.

**New Message**

**To: Hot Pants Guy**

_I’ll take you up on that offer when you tell me you name :)!_

**From: Hot Pants Guy**

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

_meet me at the coffee house on Main Street at 6pm, I’ll be waiting._

_With your pants ;)_

Bokuto blushed hard. He didn’t expect hot pants- Kuroo-san, to be so forward. Not that he didn’t love it.

**To: Hot Pants Guy Kuroo**

_See you there, hot pants guy!_

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote this quickly before class. Unbetaed... we die like Men.
> 
> Thanks to kylie (@RRONANLLYNCH on twitter) for the inspo!!!!
> 
> Follow me on twt @shiotasnagisa


End file.
